Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. He is one of several primary characters in the Star Wars series. Along with Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader), R2-D2 and C-3PO, he is one of only four characters to appear in all six Star Wars films. He is portrayed in the original trilogy by Alec Guinness and in the prequel trilogy by Ewan McGregor, and is voiced by James Arnold Taylor in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars film and television series. He was also known as Ben Kenobi in his later days. Film Appearances *The Phantom Menace *Attack of the Clones *Revenge of the Sith A New Hope Years after the rising of the Empire, Obi-Wan had grown old and went into hiding on Tatooine under the name of "Ben Kenobi" where he watched over Anakin's son, Luke Skywalker. One day, he saved Luke from a group of Tusken Raiders and when he was told about R2-D2 looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi, he revealed to Luke that he was Obi-Wan and hadn't gone by that name since after he was born. He brought Luke, Artoo and Threepio to his house where he told Luke about his father and presented to him his Lightsaber. After taking a look at the message from Artoo he offered Luke to come with him to Alderaan. At first Luke refused but after the loss of his family he decided to join him and learn to become a Jedi. Obi-Wan, Luke, Threepio and Artoo journeyed to Mos Eisley to find a pilot that would take them to Alderaan. They met Han Solo and Chewbacca, crew of the Millennium Falcon who offered to take them and escaped from Imperials to Alderaan. However upon arrival they discovered Alderaan had been destroyed by the Empire's ultimate weapon the Death Star. Caught in a tractor beam, they were pulled in but avoided capture from boarding Stormtroopers, hiding in secret hatches. After overlooking the details on the Death Star, Obi-Wan went to put one of the tractor beams out of commission in order to allow the Falcon to leave. He succeeded in shutting down the tractor beam but Darth Vader, sensing his old master's presence, confronted Obi-Wan and engage in a lightsaber duel. Obi-Wan used the duel to distract Vader as Han, Luke, Leia, and Chewbacca escaped to the Falcon. Although Vader struck Obi-Wan down, his body mysteriously vanished the moment he died. During the Rebel attack on the Death Star, Obi-Wan spoke to Luke through the Force and helped him destroy the Imperial station. *The Empire Strikes Back *Return of the Jedi Television Appearances Star Wars Rebels Obi-Wan Kenobi makes a brief appearance as a hologram in the pilot episode Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, voiced once again by James Arnold Taylor who originally voiced Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After the rising of the Empire, Obi-Wan Kenobi sent out messages to any Jedi who survived the execution of order 66 about the falling of the Jedi Order and the Old Republic. He warned all surviving Jedi to not return to the temple and continue to trust in the force. Then before bidding the Jedi his farewells he believed that a New Hope would someday emerge. Attractions He is also a meetable character during Star Wars Weekends event in Disney World. Gallery External Links *Obi-Wan on Wookieepedia * Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Iconic characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Pilots Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Comedy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Characters Who Were Murdered Category:Articles needing improvement